


Of Curry Buns and Cuddling

by paralleltales



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Curry Buns, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Tension, absolutely shameless, im trash, yuta is an embarrassing older bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltales/pseuds/paralleltales
Summary: Renjun hates the cute new boy who stole his curry bun.Jaemin wants nothing to do with the uptight class president who seems to have it in for him.But when they get paired up for a project, sparks start to fly.





	Of Curry Buns and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written using a prompt by the super sweet @injeolmini on twt!! (https://twitter.com/injeolmini/status/1031214743090941952)

Renjun didn’t get into fights- that often, at least. He _certainly_ didn’t get into fights with cute boys who were a solid head taller than him. This time however, was an exception. This _particular_ cute boy had taken the last curry bun away from him. What kind of sociopath did that? You didn’t just steal a man’s curry bun and then flash a (stupidly sweet) smile at him. Sure, he’d been ahead of Renjun in the line, and Bona (the lunch lady who always reserved a bun for him) was off sick that day- but still! People either recognised Renjun as “the library assistant” or “the curry bun boy”. 

So, imagine his fury when he looked down at the metal tray (what other material would you use to reheat food?) and all that was left was crumbs. His head almost snapped off his neck when he whipped around to look at the cute new boy. Who was sitting with Jeno and Mark and Donghyuck- _the nerve_. First he stole his curry bun, now he was stealing his friends? Nope! Renjun wasn’t having it. Blood was going to spill on that pristine supreme hoodie. Maybe not blood- but definitely curry. It was more valuable anyway.  

So with everything he could muster, he put his tray down at their table and stood up. He looked him in his stupid, sparkly eyes and pointed.

“You!” His yell was more of a squeak, but he wasn’t backing down. All eyes in the cafeteria had shifted towards him, yet the curry thief was still blissfully unaware of his crime.

For a second, Renjun pondered why he was doing all this. He didn’t even know the boy’s name, and he seemed sweet enough. Was he taking out his frustration over the week he’d had on someone who happened to have taken something he was looking forward to? Absolutely. Was he a terrible person for doing this? Most probably. But when life was crumbling around him the way it was, he needed a win. For the first time in his life, his grades were plummeting, his skin wasn’t completely clear and his metabolism had kicked the bucket. That curry bun was the only thing he had going for him, and he’d be damned if he gave it up.

“Thief!” The gasps of the cafeteria were something out of a drama. Hoodie boy was confused, to say the least.

“I have a name.” He batted his eyelashes at Renjun. Was he under some legal obligation to be that cute?

“Do I want to hear it?” All of his attempts to sound intimidating had been slightly pathetic.

“Jaemin. Na Jaemin.”

“Well then, _Jaemin_ , you seem to have something on your plate that belongs to me!”

“I don’t recall seeing a sign on the tray saying ‘CURRY BUNS! RESERVED FOR SHORT CHINESE KID’ my dude.”

“It’s a respect thing.”

“It’s more of a you’re-entitled thing!” Jaemin rolled his eyes and grabbed the curry bun, while his traitor friends watched. Renjun was not in the mood to hear a lot of things, and while he didn’t think about anyone calling him entitled -with all he did for the school- that was definitely at the top of the list.

“Am I, now?” He slapped the snack out of Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin glowered at him while sipping some milk.

“Explain to me how you aren’t?” Renjun opened his mouth to respond, blood boiling, when suddenly curry was dripping off of his face.

“Oops.” Jaemin’s arms were still out, and he made no effort to conceal his smug smile.

Two could play that game.

“Oh no,” Renjun started. “I get it man, accidents happen!” He then proceeded to fling his entire lunch tray at Jaemin’s ridiculously overpriced jacket.

“You did not!”

“Not so fun on the receiving end, hm?”

They’d both forgotten about the others’ incredulous stares. It was war.

And then Mark had to step in.

Mark was a sweetheart, and as student body president he’d understandably felt compelled to do something.

His solution however, was not exactly fantastic.

“Food fight!” Mark’s voice cut through the crowd.

Within minutes, pizza and curry was coating the cafeteria walls as teachers scrambled to calm things down. Jaemin and Renjun even paused their fight to bask in the glory of their creation.

_____________

Winwin had no clue why he was called to the headmaster’s office. Maybe they were finally tired of having a football team that sucked ass and were letting him set up a competitive dance squad? God forbid he was ever caught _thinking_ bad about one of SM Academy’s sports teams. He’d be torn to shreds and left for the wolves. Never mind that he had an intense crush on the captain of the football team, Na Yuta. Sure, Yuta was awkward, shorter than him and loud- but something about him just pulled Winwin in.

So, imagine his shock when the scruffy football captain walked into the principal’s office in a huff, yelling “I didn’t do it!” Winwin took his chance.

“What didn’t you do?” He was practically shaking from nervousness.

“Whatever they brought me in here for! I didn’t do it!” He’d be cuter if he wasn’t spitting. 

“So you don’t know why we’re here?”

“The last time I saw you, you had one shot at a party and passed out crying about snakes.”

“They don’t have any arms! But that’s not the point- why would we be called in here randomly?”

“Doesn’t this school have that family punishment policy?”

“Not sure what that is, but it doesn’t sound legal.”

“I doubt it is- basically, if one of your siblings does something against school policy, you get dragged in to embarrass them and your parents.”

“…So essentially public humiliation?”  


“Yup!” Winwin could see where his ‘healing smile’ nickname had come from.

“I sure do love it here.”

Yuta had gone from being all smiles to full on sulking. Winwin almost expected to look down and see him pumping My Chemical Romance into his AirPods.

Why, why, _why_ was he always into the weirdos?

“Dong Sicheng!” He winced hearing his real name. “Na Yuta! The headmaster will see you now!”

They shuffled into the surprisingly bare office and sat down.

Well, Winwin sat down. 

Yuta just slammed his hands on the desk and yelled “Chief! I’ve been framed!”

The prospect of Yuta getting him expelled dissolved essentially all attraction.

Their headmaster seemed absolutely unfazed by Yuta’s outburst. He simply answered with a “Sit, Nakamoto.”

“That’s not my last name anymore.”  


“Ah, right. Speaking of someone who shares your new last name-“

“I’m in here because of my _stepbrother_? What did that little shit do?”

“Wait, so I’m in here because of my brother as well?” The headmaster simply nodded.

“Renjun’s a straight-A student! He’s a library assistant and in four different clubs! He would _never_ ,” Winwin started, but Yuta cut in.

“Maybe Renjun wouldn’t, but Jaemin absolutely would.”  


“Actually,” the headmaster looked at them, “All my sources say Renjun started the fight and Jaemin simply escalated it.” 

It was Winwin’s turn to slam the desk. 

“Then guess what- your sources are wrong!”  


“We weren’t there, Winwin!” Yuta was clearly entertained by the boy’s insistence that his brother was innocent.

“Renjun admitted to starting the fight.”

“He’s disowned. I don’t know anyone named Renjun. You’ve marked me as his brother by accident, my real brother is now Zhong Chenle.” Winwin’s rambling was once again cut off by Yuta.

“Wait, that loud kid who Wang Yireon punched in the face when he insulted her falsetto?” Winwin gulped.  


“That would be him.” He was regretting his words.

“Well then, Sicheng -you too, Yuta- pass along a message to your ex-brother, will you?”

“What should I say, sir?"

“Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin need to hand in a fifteen thousand word collaborative essay regarding the history of curry buns.”

“ _Curry buns_?” Yuta was on the verge of laughter.

“Yes, _curry buns_. They started a food fight over Jaemin taking the last curry bun.”

Winwin and Yuta needed a couple of minutes to process their younger siblings’ sheer stupidity.

“C-could he not have just taken a pork bun?”

“Ask Renjun yourself, boy.”

Winwin took that as his cue to leave.

_____________

 Jaemin could not and would not believe what his stepbrother was telling him.

How was he going to write a _collaborative_ essay with the brat who’d ruined his first week at a new school? He was convinced that God had it in for him at this point. Having to transfer schools because of bullying, being stuck in the hospital for a year and being in and out of it for six months after that because of his back and now a demon in the form of an adorable boy named Huang Renjun.

Wait, did he just call Renjun _adorable_?

Temporary lapse in judgment. He hadn’t got any sleep for the past few days, had eaten exclusively hot pockets for the past two months (despite what Yuta said, they were a gourmet delight) and he was still shaken from the scolding he’d received from his new mother (legally, not in spirit). 

It didn’t help that Renjun was so tiny that if he gave him a hug he’d wrap around him completely. Or that his hair was anime-level soft and shiny. Or that something about him made him lovable and innocent-looking. And that he had shiny brown doe eyes.

_Shit,_ Jaemin had a crush on a boy he’d destroyed his chances with. The universe hated him, that was evident. 

“Can’t I just… write half of it and then email it to him?”  
“Admin wants a picture of you two together to prove that you actually did it.”

“Wow- isn’t that kind of fucked?”

“I’m a senior, I’m just trying to survive at this point.”

“So you’d leave your stepbrother to the wolves just to get in good with our principal?”

“That’s exactly what I’m _doing._ I’m going to Target, do you want anything?”

“My dignity back?”

“Sorry man I’ve got like... twelve thousand won.”

“Can you get me a kitkat at least?”

“I’ll get two.”

“Because you’re generous and I love you?” Jaemin was used to using his natural charm to steal other people’s food.

“Nope!”

“Then do explain.”

“Because Huang Renjun’ll be here in an hour~” Yuta practically sang as he ran out the door.

“What?”

So there he was, cleaning up as much as possible, trying to fix his hair, his clothes- heck, his face- in the time until Renjun arrived. That hour felt like a year, yet also like a minute. The doorbell rang, and there he was. There was just one issue that he hadn’t quite considered until he’d opened the door.

Jaemin didn’t have a shirt on.

He hadn’t even realized what a grave mistake he’d made until he saw Renjun’s face turn beet red. It went something like the following:

“What is it?” Jaemin couldn’t have offended him so quickly, right?

“Y-you!” Renjun’s stuttering was adorable.

“Hm?”  


“You!” Renjun started gesturing at his bare chest.

“Oh, that.” Now Jaemin was staring at his own.

“Yeah, _that_.” Renjun sounded exasperated.

Renjun stepped into the kitchen and looked around. _Wow- even his side profile was perfect._ He was wearing an oversized Metallica hoodie, black ripped jeans, combat boots and... lipgloss? Was he trying to impress him almost as much as Jaemin had tried to? Yeah, right. 

 “Jaemin? Jaemin!” Renjun was snapping his fingers in front of him. 

“Yes?” 

“You were staring at me?” _Fuck._

“Was I? You’re kidding!” He rolled his eyes and tried to play it off. On the inside, he was slowly but surely melting down.

“It was kind of hot, not gonna lie.”

What?

“You did not just say that.” 

“You’re right. I didn’t.” Renjun was looking away and trying his best to pretend nothing had happened.

“Well then, I have a laptop and an iPad, what else do we need?”

“ _You_ need a shirt.”

 That god damn shirt.

_____________

 The AC wasn’t broken, but they were both sweating for some odd reason. It’d been hours of pouring over ancient Japanese and Chinese recipe books, trying their best to come up with an essay as to why curry buns had an intense societal impact.

And Jaemin was fucking bored.

He was stuck next to a gorgeous boy. If it’d been one of his old classmates, he’d be clinging onto him relentlessly. But Renjun was different. Almost unattainable. Then he felt something that sent shivers down his spine.

A hand on his thigh, the owner of which was still looking at a PDF written entirely in Chinese, completely ignorant to his suffering.

_Adorable asshole._

Then. His mind started going places. Romantic and cheesy and loving places. Was he disgusted with himself for acting like some wannabe Troy Bolton? Yes. Was it one of the best feelings ever, cringe aside? Absolutely.

And with his thoughts racing, Renjun suddenly dangled off the bed and lay his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Cue about two minutes of unadulterated internal screaming. Then, a lightbulb went off. Renjun initiated it, so he’d continue it.

In one swift move, he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Renjun’s small frame. He nuzzled into his cheek and could tell that the Chinese boy was blushing. 

“What’re you doing?” His voice was shy and breathy.

“Well,” Jaemin propped himself on his elbows to face Renjun. “Isn’t this project kind of boring?”

“Kind of?” Renjun snorted.

“So,” Jaemin leaned in closer. “Let’s talk.”

_"_ I have one question.”

“Shoot, darling.”

“Do you do this with all of your sworn enemies?” Jaemin cracked a smile at Renjun’s raised eyebrow.

“Only the gorgeous ones.” 

Renjun started fiddling with Jaemin’s necklace and smiling softly.

“How many gorgeous enemies have you had then?”

“Just you.”

“Fucking corny.” Renjun leaned into the pillow to muffle his giggling.

“And yet, you seem to love it.” He poked Renjun’s flushed cheeks.

“Shut up!” Renjun elbowed him in the ribs.

Suddenly a switch turned on inside of Jaemin’s mind. He and Renjun were inches from each other, giggling like idiots and flushed pink. The world suddenly snapped into focus. Renjun’s molten amber eyes, his honey skin and pink lips. The long eyelashes that framed his innocent stare and the eyeliner that had rubbed off ever so slightly that somehow made him look even more perfect. Everything about Renjun seemed effortless. Easy. But he’d seen how meticulous Renjun was when it came to planning anything and everything that he possibly could.

And it made him even more perfect.

Caught up in the moment, he leaned in, grabbed Renjun’s jaw and kissed him. It was head and shoulders above what he’d expected.

Renjun tasted like vanilla ice cream and cherry lipgloss- he was warm and fluid, like caramel or melted chocolate. He slipped his arms around his tiny waist and Renjun deepened the kiss, to his surprise. It felt like this moment had to be written in this history books, that it was so momentous that future generations had to open up a history book and see a chapter named “The Day Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun Made Out”. When they had to come up for air, they both plopped down on the bed and sighed- still entangled with each other.

“Let’s stay here forever.” Jaemin couldn’t describe a tenth of his happiness.

“Let’s!” Renjun’s dreamy look and messed up hair made his heart soar.

“Ahem.” That hadn’t come from either of them.

To Jaemin’s horror, Yuta was stood in the doorway.

“I made snacks, I just wish I’d been informed that you’d already planned to eat each other’s faces.”

“We didn’t plan this!” Jaemin feel the need to defend himself- and Renjun. Mostly Renjun.

“So your one braincell finally gave in?”  


“Yuta! Shut up!” Jaemin groaned.

“T-thank you for the snacks!” Renjun’s voice was muffled from behind the blankets he’d hid under.

“No problem, kid.” Yuta smirked before leaving- with the door closed, of course. 

“So,” Jaemin started. “Where were we?”

 

Renjun’s giggle was all the confirmation he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> neo city im so sorry


End file.
